


Вызимская принцесса

by Lundo



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Cемь лет принцесса спит вечным сном в саркофаге вместе с матерью. На восьмой год она восстаёт.





	Вызимская принцесса

Фольтест поднимается в башню Адды, когда там всё стихло. Не кричит ни сестра, ни ребёнок.

— Если всё хорошо, — думает Фольтест, глядя под ноги, пламя факелов освещает ступени, — я женюсь на ней.

Лестница крутая и длинная. Солнце село, в узкие окна видно кусочки неба. В одну картину они не складываются.

— Если Адда оправится, — обещает Фольтест, — я открою новые монастыри, пожертвую деньги приютам и храмам.

— Если Адда не захочет, я к ней больше никогда не притронусь, — бормочет Фольтест.

В мире всё неправильно. Неестественно тихая Адда лежит в своей комнате наверху. Фольтест тоже идёт молча.

* * *

Фольтесту не снится та ночь. Он помнит её спустя и шесть лет, и четырнадцать.

Когда он поднялся, Адда лежала, широко раздвинув ноги, обескровленная, с липкой кожей и распахнутым ртом. Между её бёдер шевелилось маленькое существо, похожее на вытянутую лягушку. Оно замерло, стоило Фольтесту войти. Повело крошечным носом и посмотрело на отца красными глазами, протягивая лапу со звериными когтями.

В углу комнаты сидела, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, седая повитуха.

— Последние времена близко, — доверительно зашептала она, вытерев слёзы. А потом подалась вперёд, обняла колени Фольтеста, запричитала: — Спрячь меня, папочка, мне страшно.

В комнате скрипуче и низко заплакал ребёнок.

* * *

Семь лет в башне Адды никто не живёт. Семь лет пустует комната, приготовленная для принцессы, — Её Высочество спит вечным сном в саркофаге вместе с матерью.

На восьмой год принцесса восстаёт, сдвигает каменную крышку, упырицей поднимается из мёртвых. Первым от её зубов гибнет стражник, что несёт караул у дверей склепа. Впервые за долгие годы принцесса утоляет голод, пожирающий её изнутри.

Её Высочество не держат ни засовы, ни двери. Для неё нет преград, если она чует поблизости биение человеческой крови.

Фольтест спешно переезжает в новый дворец, созывает колдунов со всего королевства.

После каждого полнолуния в Вызиме — плач и новые похороны.

* * *

После многих Посвящённых, которые пытаются то убить упырицу, то спасти заколдованную принцессу, приходит ещё один. Геральт из Ривии — белые волосы, дурная слава, непомерная дерзость.

Он проводит ночь в склепе, а утром обоих находят в крови: они пытались загрызть друг друга. Ведьмак и девушка, которую раньше никто не видел. Рыжеволосая, тощая, некрасивая, слабая. У неё человеческие зубы и руки.

Фольтест не знает, благодарить ведьмака или нет. Он не видит в маленькой уродливой чужачке ни себя, ни отражения Адды. Он приказывает найти людей из непугливых — принцессе нужны уход и защита. Он объявляет, что его дочь больна, но идёт на поправку.

* * *

Принцессу держат в башне Адды. Из окон звучит протяжный детский плач. За ней ходят сиделки, у дверей выставлена стража. Всем платят втрое.

Кормить Её Высочество приходит отец. За тяжёлыми дверьми его ждёт рыжеволосая девочка с телом невесты и разумом младенца. Она не умеет говорить, учится держать ложку и ходит под себя.

В хорошие дни она смеётся и крутит тяжёлый сапфир на серебряной цепочке. Любимая игрушка. Оберег, что не позволит снова превратиться в чудовище.

На первом этаже башни держат сухое дерево. Если принцесса впадёт в беспамятство, её ждёт самый большой в королевстве погребальный костёр.

Если принцесса не станет обычной — тоже.


End file.
